


One Shots

by plasma_shipping



Category: Lego Ninjago, Ninjago - Fandom
Genre: Amberphoenix, Angry Sex, Bruiseshipping, Car Sex, Caught in the Act, Desperation, F/F, F/M, Hate Sex, Kailor - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Semi Public Sex, Voyeurism, geodeshipping, lavashipping - Freeform, oppositeshipping - Freeform, plasmashipping, trans!skylor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasma_shipping/pseuds/plasma_shipping
Summary: Bunch of oneshots from a tumblr kink meme / requests





	1. Plasma Phone Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10\. Phone sex/Cybersex/sexting/Skype sex

Kai leaned back, phone held to his ear as his boyfriend talked his ear off; humming now and then in response to notify the other that he was still listening.  
He liked Jays voice.

His eyes fluttered shut as he leaned back, an uncomfortable pit of arousal in his stomach as he shifted slightly.  
Hand trailing down his stomach and resting on his inner thigh as he sighed softly.

Wrestling with his conscious about jackin’ it on call with his boyfriend still on call he almost missed Jays concern.

“Am I boring you?”  
“Wh- What no!”  
“Sorry you just uh- sighed I thought.”

Kai paused for a beat, the concern in Jays voice making him feel guilty.

“I’m horny.”  
“Oh.”

Another pause before Jay asked softly, almost ashamed.

“Was that… because of me…?”  
“Yeah I… I like your voice.”

Kai squeezed his inner thigh tightly, licking his lips as he waited for a response.

“You can.”  
“What?”  
“You can if you want.”

Kai inhaled sharply through his teeth, a shiver going down his spine as he lowered his voice, hand shifting to palm himself gently through his pants.

“Yeah?”  
“Yeah… I-..”  
There was the sound of some shuffling, a door locking and other sounds that made Kai huff a laugh before Jay came back to the phone.

“Sorry the- the door.”  
“It’s cool.”  
“You still-?”  
“Yeah…”

Kai let out a soft moan, leaning his head to balance the phone between his shoulder and ear as he unzipped his pants and shuffled them down.

“What can I do…”  
“ _Fuck…_  just keep talking.” Kai breathed, sliding one hand up his stomach.

There was a soft groan on the other end, Kai bucking his hips slightly in response as he felt another shiver travel through him him at the idea Jay was getting off to this too, shoving his boxers down and wrapping a hand around his dick as he choked back a moan.

“Don’t.”  
“Jay…?”  
“ _I wanna hear you._ ” 


	2. Kailor Pegging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18\. Pegging  
> 15\. Desperation/Orgasm denial

Kai whined pathetically, fingers curling into the sheets as Skylor lazily thrusted into him, hands tight on his hips to keep Kai from thrusting back against her.

“Calm down baby…” Skylor cooed, making another well aimed thrust that made Kai arch desperately, shoving his face further into the bed with another shaky whine he wouldn’t admit to.

Cock ring tightly around his base, sending vibrations through him that made him squirm desperately under his girlfriend.

“Please… fuck please Sky- ah…! shit I’m-” Kai babbled on, eyes rolling back as Skylor learned over him and wrapped a hand around his dripping cock.

“C’mon Kai I’m not done with you yet.” She hummed, stroking his dick in time with her thrusts.

Kai was going to die because of this girl and he wasn’t sure that he entirely cared as long as she kept touching him.


	3. Lava Caught In The Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 39\. Caught in the act   
> 29\. Hate!sex/angry!sex

Kai pushed Cole against the tree with a growl, pressing their mouths harshly together. A kiss full of teeth and the slight coppery taste of blood.

The sharp feeling of bark itched through Coles shirt, huffing a laugh at Kais attempt of a display of strength.  
After all, he was stronger.

Without another thought he shoved Kai painfully down onto the ground, keeping his lips locked with the fire ninja as he wedged himself between Kais legs.

A pained groan escaped Kai, tapering off into a moan as Cole ground their hips together, legs wrapping around the boys hips and hands tangling in Coles hair to pull sharply.

The two quickly becoming a mess of moans and wandering hands.  
Scratching, pulling, ripping and biting what they could in an attempt to mark each other and make each other groan.

Desperately grinding against each other, sharp pains mixing with pleasure as they groaned into each others mouths.

**Snap.**

The two boys split apart, Cole sitting up and both looking over to where the noise came from.

A red faced Jay standing on a broken twig.

“I. U-Uh.” He mumbled, turning on his heel.  
“Sorry I’ll come back later sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt. I’ll tell Zane you’re busy.”

And with that Jay absconded, leaving two very irritated and horny boys to their business. 


	4. Bruise + Kai Voyeurism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11\. Semi-Public/Public sex  
> 13\. Voyeurism  
> 39\. Caught in the act

“Ah…! Cole-” Jays voice cut through the air, a shiver running down Kais spine and he pressed himself back against the closet wall.  
Chewing on his lip as his face burned, trying to ignore the pulse of arousal in his gut.

Squeezing his eyes shut he cursed that his friends had decided to bang in their room, their shared room! They didn’t even check around before they started!!!

His hands twitched as he heard Jay let out another moan, his ears focused on every small noise; the scene before him building in his mind involuntarily. 

The sound of clothing dropping, the springs on a bed. Cole leaning over Jay with his hands sliding over Jays stomach.

Jay making another breathy gasp as Cole bit down on his neck.  
‘He’s such a bottom.” Kai thought, cursing under his breath as he palmed himself through his pants.

He was gross, this was gross-

“You like being on his bed, don’t you?” Coles voice cut in, Kai biting back a groan at the dark tone in the boys voice.  
But a question bubbled up in Kais head, who’s bed?

He crept forwards slowly, peering out between the doors as Jay let out another moan.  
“Say it.”  
“Yes- god yeah I love it…” 

Kai’s breath got caught in his throat. They were on his bed.  
Cole grinding down against Jay, both having lost their shirts and bright red marks across Jays neck, Cole pressing a messy kiss to Jays mouth as they both groaned.

“Bet you’d love him here with us, bet you’d love his cock down your throat.”  
Kai bit his lip, holding in a whine as he grinded against his hand.

“Yeah-… Yes god I want his dick.”  
“Who’s.”  
“Kai-” Jay cut himself off with a gasp, Cole thrusting against him with a deep laugh.

‘I’m not gonna do this.’ Kai reasoned with himself as he slid a hand into his pants, shivering as he jerked himself off in time with the thrusts Cole and Jay made against each other. 

‘Oh fuck, I’m doing this.’


	5. Opposite Car Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7\. Car sex

The car rocked gently in time with Kais thrusts, the boy rocking his hips hard and fast on Zanes lap. Said nindroid leaning back in the drivers seat; car windows fogging up from the heat radiating from Kai.

The fire elementals grip tight on Zanes shirt, a breathy gasp ripped from his throat as Zane rocked his hips up in response.

“Ffffuuuuuck…!” Kai groaned lowly, mouthing along the robots jawline as Zane let out an appreciative moan, one hand on the window to keep his balance and the other tight on Zanes collar.

Zane snapped his hips up again, Hands firm on Kais hips as the boys eyes rolled back. His thighs shaking slightly, biting down on his lip as Zane wrapped a hand around his cock.  
“Ah-! God please…!” Kai moaned out, hips stuttering as he bounced on Zanes lap.

“You feel so good…” Zane moaned, feet now planted on the carpeted floor as he made another sharp thrust upwards, causing Kai to shiver and curl over Zane, resting his forehead against Zanes shoulder as he let the other take the lead.


	6. Amberphoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request but it's still a one shot

Nya straddled her girlfriend, predatory grin on her face as she ground her hips forwards, Skylor letting out a soft sigh as she leaned back.

Both still fully clothed, but that didn’t deter the slow grind of Nyas hips.  
Skylor in return letting out a soft sigh, hands tightening on her girlfriends hips.

“Nya…” Skylor groaned, rolling her hips up and planting a kiss onto Nyas lips, the soft, heated kiss as they both muffled each others groans.

Hands pulling and tugging at each other clothes, but not making any real attempt to move them.  
Slow thrusts becoming more desperate and erratic, mouths making their way down each others necks and leaving red marks on the sensitive skin.

“Please…” Skylor groaned, nipping at Nyas collarbone as the other chuckled, another desperate rut against each other, feeling the hard press of Skylors cock against her own crotch.

The slide of dampening material between them.  
“God I wanna fuck you…” Skylor mumbled against Nyas skin, Nya just shaking her head.

“But I want you to finish just like this-…ah..!” She replied in a dark tone, her own sentence cut off with a pleased moan.

Skylor let out a laugh in response before she bit down slightly harder on Nyas neck, pulling a gasp from her before mumbling against the reddening skin.  
“After you.”


End file.
